


Sex Vacation

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Frustrated John, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Misheard Lyrics prompt:<i> Any, Any, We need no sex vacation.</i></p><p>In which John desperately wants some alone with Rodney, who finds a unique way to make that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Vacation

John sat in ‘jumper One, feet up on the console, running through the Fibonacci sequence in an attempt to calm himself down; it worked better than meditating, at which he was only moderately better than Rodney. 

He’d had big plans. A week on the mainland, just him and Rodney. Camping out, going fishing, and having lots of long, loud, lazy sex. Mostly it was the sex. Not that they weren’t having any, but it was usually rushed. Rodney worked odd hours in the lab, their rooms weren’t as soundproof as they could be, and any one of a million emergencies could crop up at an inopportune time.

John just wanted to be able to take his time.

The week off had been approved, signed and submitted. And then Lorne’s team ran into trouble offworld, John’s team had been sent in for a recovery mission, and the whole thing had turned into a colossal clusterfuck that ended up with one Marine seriously injured, Parrish held for ransom, and Rodney poisoned. 

Pegasus had a way of fucking up even the best laid plans. Or the best plans to get laid.

John chuckled wryly to himself. He was getting punchy.

They’d tried hiding out in an unused part of the city, but there was no place they could go where they couldn’t be found, thanks to the city sensors, their subcutaneous tracking devices, and the damn radios. John and Rodney weren’t keeping their relationship a secret, but they weren’t flaunting it either, and John didn’t want people speculating on their sex life any more than they probably already were.

He was startled when the back hatch of the ‘jumper opened up. He pushed his feet off the console and turned in the pilot’s seat, to see Rodney coming in with a duffle bag slung across his shoulder and a laptop clutched to his chest.

“McKay. We have a mission I forgot about?”

“I think we’re pretty well missioned-out, don’t you?” Rodney hit the button to raise the hatch, and shrugged off the duffle. “Give me a second.”

“For what?”

“For my incredible genius and innovation to amaze and astound you.” Rodney waved a hand at him. He opened one of the panels on the side wall, which gave him access to a host of control crystals, and hooked his laptop into the system.

John watched him, bemused. He was still a little too pale – he’d only gotten out of the infirmary two days ago – but just as capable as always. He had a way of finessing Ancient tech that was nothing short of sorcery, though John would never tell him so because that would just lead to a long diatribe about idiots who believe in magic when science holds all the answers, blah blah blah.

“Okay, all set.” Rodney finished off his last keystroke with unnecessary flourish. “Fire her up and engage the cloak.”

John complied without question, and did a quick check of diagnostics to make sure everything was as it should be. “Cloak is engaged. Now what?”

“Now we get to the fun part!” Rodney had a particularly gleeful expression on his face as he unzipped the duffel and started pulling things out. John saw two bedrolls, a pillow that had been compressed and quickly regained its shape, a pile of Power Bars, some chocolate candy, bottles of water, and a jar of Rodney’s homemade lube.

John’s skin immediately flushed with heat, and he had to force himself to stay where he was. “You want to fuck in here?”

Rodney shook the lube at him. “We still have the rest of the day, and I don’t want to waste it.”

“But –”

“And here’s where I dazzle you! I made some alterations to the cloaking device. As far as anyone knows, we are completely off the grid. We won’t show up on sensors, we’re completely soundproof, and I already told Sam that we’re unavailable for _anything_ short of a Wraith apocalypse.”

Rodney switched off his radio and tossed it aside. After a minute John did the same, with just the slightest twinge of guilt.

Another few taps at the laptop and the ‘jumper was filled with the shushing of waves on a beach. John grinned and made his way back to the little nest Rodney had set up. 

“We don’t need a sex vacation,” Rodney said. “This’ll be just as good, with the added benefit of avoiding unnecessary solar radiation and sand in uncomfortable areas.”

“You thought of everything.”

“Genius,” Rodney reminded him.

“As if you’d ever let me forget.” John got down on his knees and wrapped his hand around the back of Rodney’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I want you to fuck me. Slow,” Rodney murmured against John’s lips.

“We’ve got all day,” John assured him.


End file.
